Jangan Bilang SiapaSiapa
by Veela Most
Summary: Saat tanpa sengaja Naruto dan Sasuke bertatap muka, seketika langsung membuang pandangan ke arah yang berlainan, menjauh dengan arah yang berlainan pula. Ini hal tak biasa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sho-ai, Special for FID 3 Day. RnR, please


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Jangan Bilang Siapa-Siapa**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for FID 3 Day **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Sebenarnya Shikamaru bingung mendiskripsikan bagaimana hubungan antara Naruto dengan Sasuke. Terkadang mereka terlihat konyol seperti bertengkar karena hal sepele, terlihat serius seperti beradu argumentasi ketika membela opini yang mereka anggap benar, atau—baru-baru ini—terlihat aneh.

Bagaimana tidak?

Biasanya kalau satu sama lain telah bertatap muka, ada saja tingkah mereka. Entah itu saling melemparkan senyuman sinis, _death glare, _atau maksimal saling mencuri pukulan di kepala masing-masing dengan buku paket yang tak kira-kira tebalnya. Namun kali ini, sudah seminggu berlalu, mereka menutup mulut. Seolah mengacuhkan keberadaan masing-masing.

Seperti kemarin ketika pulang sekolah, saat tanpa sengaja Naruto dan Sasuke bertatap muka. Seketika langsung membuang pandangan ke arah yang berlainan. Menjauh dengan arah yang berlainan pula. Tentu saja ini mengundang perhatian dari teman-teman sekelas yang sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku bising mereka.

Bagaiamana? Aneh, bukan?

Shikamaru tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, namun mau tak mau itu mengusiknya, membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit. Membuatnya melupakan kebiasaannnya tidur di dalam kelas, cuma hanya untuk menggali sedemikian rupa pelik yang membuat batas dinding antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Ya ampun, kenapa aku memikirkannya segala?' batin Shimakarun sengsara.

Nah, itu dia. Teman karibnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya, satu-satunya yang mempunyai rambut _blonde. _

Kepala kuningnya melongok masuk dari luar pintu kelas, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mengantisipasi sesuatu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dahinya yang tadinya berkerut kini normal kembali seraya menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas, tak lupa membahanakan suaranya dengan lantang.

"SELAMAT PAGI, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Oke, Naruto telah tiba.

Segera setelah ucapannya yang cukup membuat alat pendengaran sang penghuni kelas berdengung sakit, Naruto mendaratkan bokongnya di bangkunya, baris ke tiga pojok paling belakang, tepat di belakang dimana Shikamaru sekarang duduk menopang dagu.

"Dasar kau ini, 'menyilaukan' seperti biasanya, eh?" sindir Shikamaru. Tampak kelingking kirinya yang tengah sibuk mengorek-ngorek telinga kirinya—meminimalisir dengungan harian yang telah akrab menyapa alat pendengarannya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Bukan aku namanya kalau bukan begitu."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya kesal, sedangkan Naruto makin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku traktir kau semangkok Ramen?"

\(^.^)/

Kedai Ichiraku tampak lengang, tak seperti biasanyanya dimana para pelanggan memadati semua kursi yang tersedia. Mungkin karena hari ini bukan akhir pekan yang menjadi peyebab absennya para pelanggan. Namun sebenarnya, suasana seperti inilah yang diharapkan Naruto. Memang sih Naruto termasuk orang yang suka keramaian, namun ada saat tertentu Naruto suka kesenyapan yang ada seperti ini.

"Satu mangkok Ramen super jumbo!" pesan Naruto nyaring dengan nada girang yang kentara.

Paman Teuchi tersenyum. "Yakin tidak mau lebih?"

Shikamaru yang baru masuk ke kedai belakangan seketika menyahut, "Nanti juga akan nambah lagi, dan—aku porsi biasa saja."

"Yakin?" Paman Teuchi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya ke Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan manusia yang mempunyai volume perut sebesar dia, Paman," tampak telunjuk kanan Shikamaru mengarah ke Naruto, orang yang bersangkutan. Naruto yang mendapat sindiran untuk yang ke dua kalinya dalam hari ini memajukan bibirnya.

Mengacuhkan Naruto yang cemberut, Shikamaru melipat kedua lengannya untuk dijadikannya bantal di meja pelanggan. Sejenak saja Shikamaru ingin tidur sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan Ramen datang. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut hebat, merasakan pusing yang amat—mengingat tadi di sekolah Shikamaru sama sekali tak bisa menutup matanya sekalipun.

Penyebabnya?

Karena matanya secara refleks selalu saja mengarah kepada dua orang yang menjadi sumber penasarannya. Entah itu Naruto, atau Sasuke. Contohnya, ketika tadi mata pelajaran Biologi berlangsung, masing-masing siswa diharuskan membentuk kelompok secara berpasangan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei, dan itu diundi melalui lotre. Ketika lotre keempat dibacakan oleh ketua kelas, lima detik kemudian baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama berteriak dan mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah satu sama lain.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN DIA!"

Secara serentak dan bersamaan.

Kontan saja itu hal yang tak biasa. Biasanya, walaupun status _rival _yang telah mereka sandang, mau-mau aja dan sah-sah aja mereka tidak keberatan untuk menjadi satu kelompok. Betapapun cara mengerjakan tugas mereka tak lazim—diiringi dengan perdebatan yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu dan lemparan ejekan yang beruntun—toh tugasnya selalu selesai dengan nilai tertinggi. Dengan garis bawah, yang mengerjakan tugas sebagian besar tentu adalah Sasuke.

Tetapi lagi-lagi begitu, di luar kebiasaann seperti lalu. Mereka anteng sekali. Sesekali Shikamaru mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan apakah penglihatannya benar atau salah. Itu, ada sepuhan kemerah yang terkadang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Secara bergantian dari Naruto ke Sasuke. Begitu terus sebaliknya, dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Menundukkan pandangan jika mata bertemu, alih-alih melihat pemandangan luar atau bergaya menengok tugas yang tengah dikerjakan kelompok lain.

Kalau anteng dan ujung-ujungnya bagus sih tak masalah. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke anteng tetapi nilai tugas mereka jelek.

Kalau nilai bagian Naruto yang jelek sih sudah wajar sangat, tetapi kalau Sasuke?

Tak hanya itu, peristiwa satu ini pun tak luput dari perhatian Shikamaru.

Karena Sasuke berjalan sambil melihat ke arah lain, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Naruto. Akibatnya mereka jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kalau di hari biasanya, Naruto pasti segera melemparkan umpatan yang tak enak ke Sasuke. Namun—lagi-lagi—Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghindar dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun juga demikian.

Lama-lama Shikamaru jengkel sendiri. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Shikamaru paling malas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, apalagi urusan orang.

Huft, tetapi tidak untuk ini. Shikamaru juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Sempat juga Shikamaru melampiaskannya dengan melempar segenggam kertas ke kepala Naruto, disertai dengan gerakan bibir '_your fault_' ke arah Naruto. Yang menjadi objek hanya menaikkan alis tanda heran.

"Dua mangkok Ramen datang."

Belum sempat Shikamaru menutup kelopak matanya sejanak, pesanan sudah datang. Belum sempat Shikamaru merilekskan kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia sudah kehilangan waktunya. Ini, apalagi kalau bukan karena memikirkan kedua orang itu seperti barusan?

Dasar kecoak.

Ya sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Yang penting sekarang ia menyantap Ramen daripada keburu dingin, lagipula ini hasil traktiran Naruto. Anggap saja ini sebagai upah karena hasil perbuatan tak sadar Naruto pada dirinya.

Mengambil sumpit yang terletak di atas mangkok, Shikamaru menjepit mie dalam jumlah besar dan melahapnya sekaligus. Agaknya cara makan Naruto telah menular ke dirinya. Matanya yang semula melihat Ramennya beralih memandang Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh apalagi memakan Ramennya sesuap pun. Naruto hanya memandang Ramennya dengan tatapan yang melayang. Melamun, mungkin?

Shikamaru mengarahkan sumpitnya dan mengetukkannya ke lengan Naruto. "Cepat habiskan Ramenmu."

Alih-alih mengiyakan, Naruto justru kaget. Ah, Naruto benar-benar melamun ternyata.

"Memikirkan Sasuke, eh?"

Seketika roman wajah Naruto berubah total. Shikamaru yakin ucapannya kali ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jarang-jarang ia menemukan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini. Malu, kaget, bermacam perasaan aneh tercampur.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan."

Menurut, Naruto mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan menjepit mienya dengan jumlah besar, langsung menyantapnya dengan sekali suapan. Tiga-empat suapan Naruto menyudahinya. Padahal di mangkoknya masih ada sisa Ramen yang banyak. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya bingung. Hei, Naruto tidak menghabiskan Ramennya, itu 'kan makanan kesukaannya.

"Shikamaru,"

"Hm?"

Masih dengan mengantarkan beberapa suapan Ramen ke mulutnya—mengingat sayang sekali kalau tidak dihabiskan karena Ramen ini gratis—Shikamaru menjawab tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Dahi Shikamaru mengkerut, masih dengan Ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya. Apa-apaan kalimat itu? Seperti bukan Naruto saja.

"Apa?"

Awalnya Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya juga. "Dua minggu lalu, Sasuke menciumku, tepat di sini," ujarnya pelan dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke bibir.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Tak ada pergerakan di antara keduanya. Naruto yang tetap menunjuk bibirnya, dan Shikamaru yang memandang Naruto dengan kunyahannya yang berhenti.

Lalu terjadilah semburan yang tak terduga sampai sang empunya terbatuk-batuk. Naruto yang menjadi sang korban melayangkan pandangan jengkel.

"Kau sengaja, ya!"

"Maaf," Shikamaru meneguk segelas air putih. "Refleks."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Ia bersihkan baju seragamnya yang ternoda dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang telah menjadi penghuni tetap di saku celananya.

Setelah meneguk air putih dan menjinakkan batuknya, Shikamaru memandang Naruto heran. "Kau— tak bercanda 'kan?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku bilang yang sebenarnya."

Entah harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan sekarang adalah kembali menyantap Ramennya yang tinggal separuh.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Kalimat itu, Naruto mengucapkannya berulang kali. Bahkan saat Shikamaru dan Naruto berpisah di gang. Dan Shikamaru memang menuruti apa kata Naruto.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Yang hanya bisa saja ketik dalam Author Note ini: Maaf telat publish fic untuk FID 3! DDX #plak

Review, please?


End file.
